


Meeting the BatFam

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re meeting Damian’s family for the first time and a little nervous about how it’s going to go.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Meeting the BatFam

It looked like a tornado had gone through the room when Damian entered. Drawers to the dresser had been opened and rifled through, the closet also looked like it had been demolished. There were clothes on the floor and you were lying back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Damian arched an eyebrow and carefully made his way around the clothes strewn on the floor to sit by your side.

“Beloved, why does our bedroom look like a natural disaster hit?” He had an inkling as to why, but he wanted to hear it from your lips.

You rolled your head to the side and looked up at your boyfriend, you could tell that he was trying not to grin or tease you about this. You narrowed your eyes, “Call me Hurricane Y/N and it’s only because I couldn’t find a single thing to wear.”

Damian finally couldn’t take it and started to chuckle, you looked adorable right now. “Y/N, you could wear anything and it would be fine, you’re just meeting my family. They’ll love you regardless of what you wear to meet them.”

You groaned and forced yourself to sit up, “I just want to make a good first impression. This is Bruce Wayne we’re talking about here. And on top of that, your brothers will be there.”

Damian snorted, “They love you already. They say you have to be a literal saint to put up with me.”

You grinned and kissed his cheek, “You’re not so bad, Demonboy.”

It was his turn to narrow his eyes at you, “Yeah, you’re going to fit right in with them if you keep it up.” He stood up and tossed your favorite outfit your way. “Go ahead and wear this, I know it makes you feel more confident and it’ll be fine to meet my family in.”

He left you alone so that you could change and then the two of you head for Wayne Manor. You could feel the butterflies in your stomach as you drew closer to the manor. You knew of Damian’s family, you had seen their faces plastered all over tabloids and on the news. They were Gotham royalty and you weren’t sure if you would be able to measure up to their expectations for Damian.

The manor was impressive, seeing it in pictures versus seeing it up close and personal was a whole other story. You paused to take it all in and Damian waited patiently. To Damian the manor wasn’t that impressive, he had seen others bigger and grander than this. But he knew that that was just his experience, this was something new to you. When you were done he slipped his hand into yours and led you inside where Alfred was waiting.

“Damian,” he took your coats and offered a bright smile to you. Damian had often described Alfred as a grandfather figure to everyone in the home and had been with the Wayne family since forever. “Y/N, it is so lovely to finally meet you. Damian speaks about you all the time.”

“All good things I hope,” you said as you glanced at your boyfriend wondering what exactly he had to say about you.

“Of course,” Alfred said. “The young man is quite smitten with you.”

Damian was turning red, “Alfred.”

Alfred chuckled, “I do believe this is the first time I’ve ever seen you flustered, Damian. Maybe he should have brought you around soon, Y/N.”

Damian tugged you along, “That’s quite enough, Pennyworth. Come along, Y/N, there are more people to meet.”

“You mean more people to embarrass you,” you teased and he sighed knowing that you were unfortunately correct about that. His family would find any excuse to embarrass him.

You followed Damian through the halls to the living room where they were all gathered around reading or on their phones or computers. Jason was the first one you noticed with the shock of white hair in the front and the classic book perched on his lap, a pensive look on his face. Next was Tim with his laptop open and a cup of coffee beside him. Then there was Dick on his phone probably texting Kor’i about how Damian and his significant other were on their way. Then there was Bruce sitting in a wing-back chair reading over the paper.

They were a portrait of a rich upper-class family.

Damian wanted to roll his eyes at how hard they were trying to appear normal.

He cleared his throat and they all looked up and spotted the two of you. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Y/N.”

“Hello,” you gave a little wave and a smile hoping that you didn’t look as nervous as you felt.

Dick was up in a flash and coming over to pull you in for a hug, “Y/N! It’s so nice to finally meet you! We didn’t think Dames here would ever bring you by.”

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose, “Grayson, you are about as excitable as a puppy. Please try not to scare Y/N with your overly excitable nature.”

Dick released you and gave you a sheepish smile, “Sorry, but I gotta say we’re all just really excited that you’re here. Damian never brings anyone here for us to meet so you must be something really special if he’s willing to risk embarrassment for us to meet you.”

Tim stood up next and shook your hand in a much more formal manner than his older brother, “Don’t mind Grayson, he’ll calm down once all the excitement is over.” You chuckled and told Tim that it was nice to meet him.

Jason followed Tim, again offering you a solid handshake versus the hug. “I’m surprised you manage to get along with the Demon spawn.”

“Watch it, Todd,” Damian growled which only made Jason smirk.

Jason leaned in and whispered, “He’s so easy to rile up, sometimes it’s too hard to resist.” That got you to giggle and Damian crossed his arms and pouted. “Welcome to the family, Y/N.”

Next was Bruce and you squirmed under Damian’s father’s gaze. He was an intimidating man and you wondered if you would pass the test. “Y/N, it’s wonderful to finally meet you. Boys, give Y/N and I a moment of privacy please.”

“Father,” Damian started, but Bruce held up a hand silencing his son. 

You glanced nervously at Damian as his brothers crowded around him and watched you and Bruce head down the hall. The two of you were silent and you tried to admire the artwork hanging on the walls. Finally, Bruce stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal a library. It was an impressive collection and you weren’t surprised to see what appeared to be a few first editions on the shelves.

“Have I done something to offend you, Mr. Wayne?” You asked Bruce when you turned to face him. He was leaning against a table watching you, gauging your reaction to things.

“No, I just wanted to ask you something important,” he said. “Something that has to do with our… nightly activities. I know Damian’s told you the truth about who he is and what we do. He wouldn’t bring you here if he hadn’t.”

“This is going to be a test isn’t it?” You asked as you took a seat in one of the armchairs present. “You want to see if I’m worthy of knowing this secret that you’ve carefully safeguarded all these years.”

“Exactly,” Bruce said. “I don’t trust easily, Y/N. And neither does Damian, so it’s saying something that he told you any of this, but for my own peace of mind, I need to ask you a question. That question being: are you truly all right with Damian being Robin?”

You remember the night he told you. It had been an accident. He had been injured and not far from the apartment you had been living in at the time. He had come to you seeking aid, trusting you enough to patch him back together. It had been a shock to learn that Damian was Robin and the revelation of who the rest of his family was. But that didn’t mean you loved or trusted Damian any less.

“It was hard at first because I was always worried about him, but it was never a question if I was okay with him being Robin. It was more so could I handle it if something terrible were to happen to him on a mission one night. I know that being a vigilante isn’t safe and I’ve seen him hurt before, that was how I found out that he was Robin in the first place. And I promise you, Mr. Wayne, that I will never tell another living soul even if, and I have no plans of this ever happening because I love your son, but even if we were to break up I would never tell another person. His job is too important to jeopardize like that. So yes, I am okay with him being Robin, I have nothing against it.”

Bruce stood and offered you a genuine smile, “Then welcome to the family, Y/N.” You offered him a smile back and then Bruce surprised you by saying, “All right you four you can come in.”

The door opened and a sheepish Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian entered the room. “How did I know the three of you would be listening?”

Damian had wandered over to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “I only came to make sure you didn’t traumatize, Y/N with your ‘I am vengeance, I am night’ speech.”

Bruce shook his head, “I only use that with my enemies, and as far as I am aware Y/N is not an enemy.”

Dick and the others were trying hard to hold in their laughter, each of them had heard the speech over the course of their years with Bruce. None of them could ever keep a straight face when listening to it. “Well now that Y/N has been properly welcomed into the family can we please eat, I am starving,” Dick said.

“I second that,” Tim agreed.

“I think Alfred said the table was set and ready whenever we were,” Jason said as he headed for the door of the library.

The boys all started to file out of the room together and Damian helped you up, but stopped you before you could follow them. “Thank you.”

“For what?” You asked.

He shrugged, “For being amazing and for putting up with my crazy family.”

You smiled and kissed Damian sweetly on his lips, “I gotta say I love them already. And I gotta admit I’m kind of excited to see how they embarrass you throughout the night.”

Damian groaned but before he could say anything else Dick popped his head back into the library, “Come on love birds the food’s getting cold!”

Damian shook his head and took your hand, “Let’s get this evening over with.” You snorted and followed Damian and the rest of the family to the dining room.

Each one of them had stories about Damian and his younger days and the crazy stunts he used to pull. They told you about Batcow and then Titus, and then Alfred the cat. You listened as each of them shared some sort of anecdote about the youngest member of the Wayne family. Damian watched as you laughed, your eyes lighting up whenever something funny was said. It was worth the embarrassment to see you enjoying the evening with his family, and soon he was laughing too and turning the tables on his brothers.

When the evening came to a close Dick made you promise to come by at least once a week for dinner and possibly game night which you enthusiastically say yes to. Promising that you would make sure Damian brought you bye. Bruce even told you that you were welcome in Wayne Manor whenever you wanted and they all watched as you and Damian drove off together.

“I like Y/N,” Jason announced. “I hope they come back more because I have more stories on Damian that I didn’t get to share tonight.”

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon enough,” Bruce said as he patted Jason on the back. “Damian’s found himself a keeper.” 


End file.
